Republic Senate Bills 40451-41524
Republic Case 40451 - Employment Maximization Act In order to create maximal opportunities for Employment, the Republic establishes a Department of Munitions and Public Works, which will be charged with investing in necessary industries and in providing employment to refugees and the unemployed. 1. The Director of the Department of Munitions and Public works shall be appointed by the Chancellor with the advice and consent of the Senate. 2. The first director of the Department of Public Works shall be an Abyssin inhabitant of Byss and shall work with the Byss Trade Unions to facilitate the employment of Abyssins and the integration of refugees and the unemployed into the workforce of that planet. Once the department's initial project on Byss is complete, it shall find and develop properties to create employment through investment in necessary industries on other Republic planets. 3. The Senate requests the Imperator of Byss to make available a tract of vacant land immediately adjacent to the spaceport on that planet, suitable to be developed into a munitions factory producing proton torpedoes and concussion missiles, and large enough to include space for establishment of the headquarters of the Department of Munitions and Public Works. If land in this location is not made available, the Director shall have authority to purchase or accept donation of other acceptable land for the purpose.4. The Director shall have authority to sign contracts on behalf of the Republic to obtain investments to develop industries and provide employment, subject to the review and oversight of the Chancellor and the Senate 5. **Removed by Amendment 140.1** 6. The Senate requests that planetary authorities provide all possible cooperation with the agency to solve the unemployment crisis, including if necessary condemnation of empty or abandoned property to provide places of refuge and resettlement. 7. The Treasurer is directed, as funds allow, to provide budgetary assistance to the Agency until it has sufficient dedicated resources to fulfill its mission. Amendment 140.1: <> Republic Case 40542 - Imperator of Thyferra Repealed by Republic Senate Bill 41318. Republic Case 40710 - The Accountability of Cerebra In violation of his claimed neutrality, let it be known hereforth that Cerebra the Hutt, by his own actions on Alderaan, has branded himself an enemy of the Republic and Ally of the Black Imperium. By seizing control of an established member-planet of the Republic, by seizing her accounts and stealing from her coffers, by the senseless and illegal slaughter of her citizens, Cerebra has knowingly and willingly participated in a direct attack against the Republic as a whole, thus siding with her enemies. Let him henceforth be captured, brought before a closed court of law, and tried for his crimes. Let a bounty of 100,000 Republic Credits be placed upon his head to better facilitate his capture. Should he be found guilty, let restitutions be made to the Republic, Alderaan her member-world, and the victims themselves before execution is considered as an ultimate end. Republic Case 40775 - Civilian War Victims 1. The Senate of the Republic requests the Jedi Knights begin an immediate investigation into the disappearance of orphan children on Ord Mantell. 2. The Senate of the Republic orders the Command Council to: :A. set up an agency to investigate Galaxy-wide refugee migrations; :B. study efforts to mitigate refugee migration; and :C. study methods for refugee resettlement at their places of origin or other places of oppurtunity. 3. The Senate directs Bail Organa to prepare a proposal for a Republic Disaster Relief Agency, to be headquartered on Alderaan, for its consideration. 4. The Senate, recognizing his commitment to peace and the well being of refugees, names King Bail Organa to chair the funding committee for this project, and empowers him to solicit charity contributions to fund these efforts. 6. The Senate of the Republic declares that the creation of the Refugee Resettlement Agency (Senate Motion 139) will satisfy the requirements of Section 2 and its subsections. Amendment 125.1: <> Amendment 125.2: <> Amendment 125.2: <> Republic Case 40975 - Bounties And Hunting 1. The Senate of the Republic bans the awarding of bounties, public and private, from being conditional upon the death and/or maiming of the subject of the bounty. 2. Enforcement of section 1 will be contingent upon jurisdiction. 3. The penalty for all violations of section 1 will be life imprisonment at a site to be determined by the Chancellor of the Republic. 4. The Senate of the Republic requires all bounty hunters operating in Republic space and the space of its members must request and recieve a Letter of Authorization (see Republic Case 39192 - LETTERS OF AUTHORIZATION). 5. Enforcement of section 4 will be contingent upon jurisdiction. 6. The penalty for all violations of section 4 will be a one hundred thousand (100,000) credit fine and/or ten (10) years imprisonment at a site to be determined by the Chancellor of the Republic. Republic Case 40981 - Trade Restraint Legality ... It is not only legal but probably imperative that the member-worlds of the Republic exert due constraint over trade in controlled substances, to the extent of preventing merchants of minimal or ill repute from having access without due oversight as defined in 30989; it is worth noting that licensing data should be available to the Senate on request ... Republic Case 41053 - Refugee Resettlement Act 1. A Refugee Resettlement Agency (RRA) is hereby established, with its Director to be appointed by the Chancellor with the advice and consent of the Senate. 2. The first Director of the Agency shall be Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan. 3. The headquarters of the RRA shall be on Alderaan on such quarters as the Director shall be able to acquire. 3. **Removed by Amendment 139.1** 4. The Senate requests that planetary authorities provide all possible cooperation with the RRA to solve the refugee resettlement crisis, including if necessary condemnation of empty or abandoned property to provide places of refuge and resettlement. 5. The Treasurer is directed, as funds allow, to provide budgetary assistance to the RRA until it has sufficient dedicated resources from investments and property to resettle all refugees. 6. In order to prevent the good works of the Refugee Resettlement Agency from being sabotaged by traitors and terrorists, the CCIA is hereby directed to create a list of known Black Personnel. Amendment 139.2: The Refugee Resettlement Agency shall, if headquartering it on Alderaan bbe impossible, be located on whatever world the Director shall determine. Amendment 139.1: <> Amendment 139.3: <> Amendment 139.4: <> Republic Case 41318 - Thyferra Resolution RESOLVED 1. The Galactic Senate declares the crisis on Thyferra has come to an end, bringing a restoration of civilian government. 2. The Galactic Senate orders the appoinment of BRAE TERIENN as Imperator of Thyferra discontinued, effective immediately (in supercession of Republic Case 40542). Republic Case 41480 - Disaster Relief Agency Pursuant to Republic Case 40775 (Civilian War Victims): 1. A Republic Disaster Relief Agency (RDRA) is hereby established. 2. The RDRA will be headed by a Director to be appointed by the Chancellor with the advice and consent of the Senate. 3.The first Director of the Agency shall be Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan. 4. The Director of the Agency will be a member of the Command Council. 5. The headquarters of the RDRA shall be on Alderaan in such quarters as the Director shall be able to acquire (or wherever the Director shall decide until when such quarters can be acquired). 6. The Treasurer is directed, as funds allow, to provide budgetary assistance to the RDRA until it has sufficient dedicated resources from investments and property. 7. The Republic Disaster Relief Agency is charged to provide disaster relief where it may decide is necessary, help coordinate all entities and agencies providing disaster relief, help prevent and mitigate the the negative effects of future disasters. 8. The Senate of the Republic declares the Raugha, a GR75 transport parked on the Senate Skyport, and all its contents to be the property of the Republic Disaster Relief Agency. Republic Case 41524 - Senate Skyport Access THE SENATE OF THE REPUBLIC RESOLVES 1. The Government of Coruscant will set a passcode for West Tower's Senate Skyport. 2. The Government of Coruscant will distribute the passcode to members of the Senate only. 3. Unauthorized distribution of the passcode by any parties will considered an act of treason against the Republic. Category:Republic Law